The present application relates to image generating systems, and in particular to image generating systems which utilize mirror arrays and an aperture plate to control light that can be transmitted to the mirror arrays.
Intense illumination densities generated by high intensity power light sources are used with mirror arrays to create pixelated line and/or areal images. The area around the mirror arrays must be unilluminated to avoid device damage. Commonly, mirror arrays are laid out in rectilinear patterns, and many of these mirror arrays have the mirror tilt axis at 45° from the rectilinear axes. The incident illumination thus comes in at approximately 45° azimuthally and theta degrees away from the normal to the mirror array. An aperture plate that is positioned in front of the mirrors of the mirror array is used to eclipse or clip ends of the illumination line (which overfills the array).
The present application provides methods and systems to improve on existing aperture plates or arrangements employed within with image generating systems.